Futur
by Phantom Claire
Summary: A cause d'une pierre étrange des enfants du futur sont envoyé dans le passé que vas t'il se passé ...Spoiler de l'arc des quincy les personnages sont a tite Kubo-dono Ichiruki (a vous de devinez qui sont les parents de ses enfants )
1. Chapter 1

Oui je sais vous allez me dire encore une nouvelle fanfic. Hé ben celle ci est différente de toutes celle que j'ai déjà écrite j'espère que vous aimerez.

Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a Tite kubo -sama

...

Chapitre 1 Une Pierre Étrange

Dans un endroit dans le seireitei on dirait une espèce de boutique

Un garçon dans l'âge adolescent farfouiller dans un bocaux de bonbon aider par son jeune frère de six ans

Les parents des enfants était occuper, avec leur oncle Kisuke Urahara , leurs père n'avait pas encore commencer a crier c'est que sa ne devait pas être si grave, surtout que les deux petits dernier de la famille était encore avec eux donc rien de top secret.

L'adolescent soupira " Je m'ennuis moi !" Marmonna t'il en mangeant une sucrerie

-Hé Gaki !Dis ma soeur aîné en rebondissant vers moi en tenant dans sa maint un objet rond

-Quoi!Je lui répondis avec mon air aimable, qui apparemment j'ai hérité de mon père , enfin ses ce que mes oncles dises généralement mon père part, au quart de tour dans ses moments là.

-Oi ce que tu peux être mal luné toi!Déclara ma petite soeur les bras croiser , le portrait de notre mère elle a quatre ans de moins que moi.

-Pff il a raison vous êtes agaçante je paris que vous avez, encore fais une bêtise. Dis mon petit frère en prenant un air dramatique avec les sourcil froncé mais en souriant, il es un parfait mélange de papa et maman.

-Baka regardé oncle Kisuke avait planqué sa dans un carton , vous croyez que sa sert a quoi?

-Sérieux vous avez fouiller ?

Celles ci hausses les épaules comme ci ce n'était pas une grosse affaire "Ben on avaient rien de mieux a faire alors oui "

Je lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un grognement, je sent les ennuis arrivé c'est mon instinct qui me le dis .

-Oui et d'ailleurs okaasan le fait bien quand elle viens ici ! Déclara ma jeune soeur en se triturant les mains elle venait de comprendre sa faute ou alors était gêner que je la gronde!

-Ben c'est pas une raison kuso ! Je marmonne

-Ne jure pas c'est pas beau !Me disputa ma jeune soeur en agitant son doigt sous mon nez

-Ouais et ben si otoosan le découvre sa vas chauffé , l'enfer vas se déclenché ..Dis mon jeune frère amusé quoi que je crois que je l'ai vu trembler

J'ai hocher la tête pour approuver oh oui notre père, ne se met pas souvent en colère , mais si on obtenez son mauvais côté ben sauve qui peut les punitions, n'était pas corporel mais nous envoyé en stage dans la division 11 avec nos oncle Zaraki, Yumichika, Ikkaku était horrible .

Non sérieusement ,je rigole pas ou alors nous obliger a participer, a sa division enfin surtout au entrainement brrr ..Le seul truc bien c'est que otoosan nous loge ,tous a la même enseigne aussi bien garçon que fille .

-Rhoo vous deux qu'es ce que la vie ,si on enfreint pas les règles de temps en temps arrêter d'être si innocent .Dit elle en nous montrant la pierre noir, qui brillé d'une couleur rouge foncé

"celle ci dégagé du reiatsu inconnu bon sang qu'es ce que, mon idiote de soeur à dégoté cette fois "

Mes sens de shinigami me dise de remettre cette objet vite fait a sa place ou de l'éloigner de nous tous rapidement comment mes frères et soeur, n'arrive pas a sentir le danger de cette chose .

Mais avant que je ne réagisse , la pierre s'illumina en nous enveloppant tous dans un une lumière rouge et noir .

...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement quatre adulte courer vers des enfants prisonnier d'une lumière étrange

-Noon ! Dis la mère des enfants en pleurs

-J'arrive tend ta main et attrape celle de ton frère et tes soeur !

...

Mon père me disait quelque chose que je ne compris pas , j'essayer d'attraper sa main tendu vers moi ce que je vus dans son regard était de la peur et de la culpabilité , alors je lui souris pour le rassurer et les ténèbres gagnèrent le combat et nous emportent .

...

fin chapitre 1 qu'es ce que vous en pensez


	2. Chapter 2 Une journée Etrange

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a tite kubo sama

...

chapitre 2 Une journée étrange 1ère partie

Dans une pièce de style japonais, sur un simple futon, un garçon au cheveux orange qui dormer profondément, commença a remuer car les rayon du soleil, qui entrer par la fenêtre le gêné .

Une jeune homme roux se réveilla, dans son nouvel habitat en baillant longuement, il se frotta les yeux puis se leva en s'étirant comme un chat .

Aussitôt pratiqua quelques exercice, physique qu'il s'imposer chaque matin une fois cela fait il attrapa sa tenue de shinigami propre et se dirige vers la douche .

Il revenait de sa douche avec seulement, le bas de son shihakusho de mis en se séchant vivement les cheveux alors que son torse muscler et ferme était exposer .

Il entendit un faible bruit de déglutition dans la pièce qu'il se tenait , il releva la tête et vus que sa nakama se tenait a trois pas, de lui avec un blush au joue.

-Etto Rukia Ohayô que me vaut ta visite ? Celle ci détourna la tête trop gêner puis repère le portable âme de son ami .

Ichigo haussa les épaules habituer, au comportement parfois bizarre de la petite brune . Il mit rapidement le haut et la ceinture de son kimono et tous ce qui vas avec .

Pendant ce temps Rukia avait saisit le téléphone du roux puis se retourna brusquement ver lui " N'as tu pas vu ,que tu as eu des appel ?"

-Quel appel ? Demanda t'il surpris avec sincérité en fronçant les sourcil

Sur son réveil on pouvait lire 6h30 a.m

Rukia soupira et tendit vers lui son âme pager pour qu'il puisse lire le nombres d'appel reçu avec les nom d'affiché de chacun .

-Baka j'ai appelé 5 fois

-Ah oui apparemment Kuso Renji m'as appelé et même face de chèvre Kuso .Jura t'il de nouveau il se pencha rapidement pour mettre ses sandale .

-Viens je vais t'expliquer sur le chemin dépêchons nous ... Lui dit elle

Ichigo hocha la tête, avec sérieux enfila son haori au numéro huit

Puis tout deux partes en shumpo " Je t'écoute qu'es ce qui se passe ?"Dit Il en prenant un air renfrogné

-Un attaque de hollow,, adjuchas au rukongai

-Combien sont il? .Dit il en accélérant son haori de taicho volant derrière lui

-Au dernière nouvel plus de 300 ,Zaraki taicho et son équipe, Hitsugaya taicho,Grimmjow fukutaicho et Renji sont sur place ainsi que d'autre shinigami .

-So kâ qu'es ce qui a pus les attirer

- Apparemment quatre enfants ce sont Kyone et Sentaro qui les ont trouvé pour l'instant ils sont inconscient .

-Tu les as vue toi même ? Demanda Ichigo

-Non Kyone m'as appelé elle était toutes excitée !Soupira Rukia

Le rouquin hocha la tête en connaissance, de cause surtout quand il avait appris que, Ichigo et Kaien sont cousin , ils avaient était très irritant .

-Rukia je pars devant ! Il monta son reiatsu en saisissant ses deux zanpakutô il décolla rapidement

La brune sourit puis essaya de le rattraper " Baka " Murmura t'elle

...

Ichigo arriva comme un boulet de canon, un démon dirait certain et se jeta directement dans la bataille épée en avant .

-Kenny ichi ichi vient d'arriver!Dis yachiru en tapant avec joie sur la tête de Kenpachi

-Kissama te voila enfin ! Grogna grimmjow jaggerjack en se jetant dans la mêlé a nouveau

Kenpachi sourit de plaisir tout en sabrant hollow sur hollow en essayant d'aller plus vite que le roux

-Ichigo laisse en au autres ! Lui cria Ikkaku

- Ichigo faisons un concours ! brailla Zaraki Kenpachi, le taicho de la division 8 ne répondit pas concentrer sur sa tache éliminer les adjuchas restant et les menos se joignant a la fête

-Qu'es ce que je fais là moi ! Dit a haute voix Hitsugaya

-Hiho Zabimaru écarter vous Hitsugaya Taicho ! Cria Abarai Renji

-Oui Shiro -chan tu gêne là ! Dis Hinamori fukutaicho

-C'est Hitsugaya Taicho ! Grommela t'il en éliminant un hollow avec Hyorinmaru

Rukia arriva et regarda son nakama avec un air déterminé sabrer un par un les hollow sur son chemin

La fukutaicho se secoua et rejoins tout le monde en gardant un oeil sur son ami .

-Danse sode no shirayuki ! S'exclama Kuchiki Rukia

...

Rapidement le rukongai retrouva a nouveau son calme , ichigo sentit les reiatsu familier et à la fois inconnu titiller ses sens.

Intriguer le jeune capitaine s'approcha, sa nakama le rejoignit alors que kyone et Sentaro ricaner en observant les enfants .

Rukia regarda Ichigo un des garçon était, ressemblant a lui sauf qu'il était brun il écraser une jeune fille au cheveux orange alors qu'un fillette brune, lui ressemblant a elle écraser un autre enfant plus jeune.

Le roux et la brune ont vus la jeune fille rousse commencer a ouvrir les yeux et se frotter la tête

-Itai ma tête ..ptain bouge ton cul de là baka .Dit elle en poussant avec brutalité l'autre adolescent hors d'elle.

Son petit frère tapa la tête la première le sol " Itai me cherche pas je vais te botter le cul saki " Dis celui ci en bondissant et en pointant sa soeur du doigt ses yeux marron ambre allumé de flamme. ( oui il les a hérité de son père )

-Pff Mamo comme ci tu pouvais me faire mal ! Dit elle en tenant la tête haute d'un air hautain ses yeux violet hérité de sa mère briller .

-Arrêter de crier !Gronda une petit fille aux cheveux brun et yeux ambre marron de leurs père toujours affalé sur le plus jeune d'entre eux.

-Hisa je te signale que d'une tu m'écrase et de deux si tu te pousse pas tu vas voler! grogna le petit garçon sous elle.

-Kai Urusai ! Lui dis doucereusement sa soeur assise sur lui

-Tres bien vous l'aurez chercher gente demoiselle !Sens pitier il se mit a la chatouiller " Ah ahaha kai arrête "

-Non implore moi et j'envisagerai d'arrêter la torture demoiselle! Ricana le petit garçon aux cheveux orange et noir l'iris de l'oeil mélanger de marron ambre et violet.

-Tu peux toujours courir le nain ! Dit elle les dents serrer

Soudain le plus jeune de la fratrie, fut retirer de la torture qu'il faisait endurer a sa soeur enfin de son point de vue par une paires de bras assez fort .

-Oi lâchez moi !Cria le petit garçon en bougeant dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

-Calme toi je ne te veux pas de mal !Déclara une voix qui connait très bien.

Ses doutes fure confirmer quand il fut a hauteur des yeux, du jeune homme oui c'était bien son père sans prévenir il entoura son cou ,de ces petit bras et se mit a pleurer.

Hisa se leva a son tours repérant Rukia se précipita vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant

Les deux adolescent échange un regard, quelque chose cloche , les deux shinigami devant eux était leurs parents mais son père parait, encore plus jeune que dans leurs souvenir.

-Saki-nee! Chuchota son petit frère

-Ouais Mamo -chan quoi?

-Qu'es ce qui se passe !Dit dérouter

-Aucune idée Mamo..

...

fin chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3 Otoosan , Okaasan Nani ?

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont a Tite Kubo sama

...

chapitre 3 Otoosan , Okaasan ? Nani

Ichigo et Rukia ne repoussèrent pas les deux enfants , malgré leurs surprise par rapport a leurs réaction mais le coeur des deux shinigami leurs cria que ses deux enfant sont très important pour eux .

-Oh que c'est mignon !S'exclama Kyone avec un grand sourire

-Urusai ! Marmonna Ichigo embarrassé

-Hé Ichigo si un jours tu en a marre d'être shinigami tu peux toujours devenir baby sitter ..Ahahaha

-TEMEEE ! Lui cria le capitaine roux en le menaçant du poing

La petite brune une veine d'énervement et claqua Ichigo sur la tête " Ne parle pas comme ça devant des enfants " Gronda Rukia.

-Hai ! Dit le rouquin soudain semblant se dégonflé

Renji se mit a rire en se moquant de son ami bien mal lui pris il se mangea le poing de la fukutaicho en pleine figure

La colère de Rukia fut stopper quand elle entendu les quatre jeunes âmes rires amusés. la petite brune eu un blush

-Etto ...Bon comment vous vous nommer les enfants ? Dit elle en se reprenant rapidement sous le regard sarcastique d'Ichigo eu un petit sourire.

-On ne le diras pas ici ! Annonça la plus âgé d'entre avec un sourire malicieux

-Saki tu ne pourrait pas être plus polie rhaaa !

-Et toi respect ton aînée manant! Déclara t'elle la tête haute

-Oi tu sais ce qu'il te dis le manant !Gronda t'il en lui bondissant dessus

-Oi ça suffit arrêter ! Leurs cria Ichigo une veine palpitante sur la tête car ses deux adolescent commencé a gentiment manger sa patiente.

Les deux adolescent se relevèrent immédiatement et baissent la tête de honte " Gomen nasai " Déclarèrent t'ils d'une voix tremblante .

-Bref puis ce que vous attirez les hollow vous allez venir avec nous a ma division je m'appel Kurosaki Ichigo elle c'est Kuchiki Rukia .

La rousse et le brun hochent la tête en soupirant en regardant leurs jeune frère et soeur ne voulant pas lâcher les deux ame reaper

-Bon a plus tard Kurosaki ! S'exclama Hitsugaya Toshiro en disparaissant

-Bon moi aussi je dois partir taicho dois m'attendre ! Dit Renji en partant en shumpo

-Ichigo je veux que toi et moi on se batte! Déclara Kenpachi ses yeux brillant d'une lueur effrayante

-Pfff Je t'ai déjà dis Zaraki que je ne le souhaité pas ! Dis en soupirant le taicho de la division 8

-Tch .. ! Dis l'homme a force phénoménale en disparaissant avec un rire cruel

-Il est désespérant ! Grommela Ichigo

-Allons Ichigo ! Lui dis Rukia en le devançant

-Hai ! Dis le jeune homme roux, en se tournant vers les deux ados " Pouvez vous utilisez le shumpo ? "

-Oui c'est un vrai jeux d'enfant pour nous ! S'exclama pompeusement la jeune fille rousse

...

Division 8

Les membres qui était au mode repos se relèvent aussitôt en voyant leurs taicho arrivé "Okaeri Shiba taicho"

-Mouais bonjour a tous, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda t'il avec calme le garçon toujours accrocher a lui

-Etto taicho comme il fait beau on avaient envi de profiter du cette agréable matinée

-Donc ce qui explique seul moi et grimmjow fukutaicho étions présent pour régler l'attaque ! Dit il en haussant la voix pour leurs faire comprendre son mécontentement. " Très bien quand grimmjow arriveras vous allez TOUS BOUGER VOTRE CUL ET CHACUN DE VOUS DEVRA FAIRE UN COMBAT CONTRE LUI ! Finit il en criant le petit garçon dans ses bras ne fit même pas un bond.

-Maintenant dégager avant que vous bottes le cul moi même c'est compris ! Son reiatsu se mit a tourbillonner autour de lui.

-Hai Taicho ! Dire les shinigami en disparaissant comme si le diable était a prés leurs vies ..quoi que .

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes seules " Qui êtes vous ? " Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcil .

Rukia elle croisa les bras , attendant de recevoir des explication et d'apprendre qui sont ses enfants

Saki et Mamo s'échange un regard pour savoir qui serait le premier des deux a parler mes Kai et Hisa sont plus rapide

Les petit dans les bras d'ichigo s'exclama ainsi " Mais Otoosan nous ! " Dis Kai ne comprenant pas que son père ne le reconnait pas

La petite dans les bras de Rukia hocha la tête fermement " Okaasan tu me reconnais ? "

-Etto ...Nani ! Dire Ichigo et Rukia la mâchoire presque parterre

Saki poussa un profond soupir alors que le brun a ses coté sortis un calepin ,avec avec un stylo et se mit a dessiner comment les choses sont arriver alors que sa soeur décida de présenter chacun d'eux .

-Je suis Shiba Masaki 15 ans ! Le visage de Rukia et Ichigo devient rouge en comprenant

elle continua " Ce sont mes frères et ma soeur Mamoru il a 13 ans , Hisana elle a 9 ans , Kaien 6 ans .

-Nous sommes vos parents ? S'exclama Ichigo en déposant le petit garçon avec choc !

Rukia réagis comme Ichigo et déposa la fillette.

- Hai !Répondirent les enfants

...

Voila le chapitre 3 est finis j'espère que vous aimez chuuuuuuu

ja nee


	4. Chapter 4 Enfants du Futur

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mes sont a Tite kubo sama

Shiba Masaki 15 ans rousse les yeux bleu violet les cheveux comme la mère d'ichigo avait et une mèche comme sa mère

Shiba Mamoru 13 ans brun les yeux marron ambre les cheveux hérissé comme son père

Shiba Hisana 9 ans brune les yeux marron ambre les cheveux copie de sa mère

Shiba Kaien 6 ans roux , brun les yeux un mélange d'ambre marron et bleu violet cheveux hérissé comme son père

Shiba Yûki 1 ans rousse cheveux avec la mèche comme sa mère et un oeil marron ambre et l'autre bleu violet

Shiba Tensa 1 ans brun comme Mamoru sauf avec une mèche comme sa soeur jumelle et la particularité pour les yeux

...

Chapitre 4 Enfants du Futur

Ichigo et Rukia évité de se regarder car trop gêner par la situation actuel

-Ben quoi vous deviez bien vous doutez que vous serez ensembles un jours ou l'autre et nous on est le résultat !Dis avec arrogance Mamoru

- Arrête tu vas les effrayer là, car d'avoir un fils comme toi bonjour les dégâts ! Déclara Masaki avec un air accusateurs.

-Kissama ! Répondit Mamoru en se jetant , sur sa grande soeur.

Les deux futur parents commencer a être sérieusement énervé " MASAKI MAMORU ARRÊTER IMMÉDIATEMENT ! Hurlèrent t'ils en même temps .En ce surprenant eux même.

Hisana et Kaien s'échange un regard " La ils ont réagis comme papa et maman le ferait quand Mamoru et Masaki se batte " Déclarèrent t'ils en souriant

-Je vois qu'il y a de l'animation ici ! Dis Kyoraku soutaicho en entrant dans la cour qui étrangement n'était pas suivis de sa fukutaicho.

Kaien et Hisana eurent un sourire lumineux en voyant le capitaine commandant arrivé

-Oncle Kyoraku ! Crièrent les deux plus jeunes Shiba présent en se jetant dans les bras de Shunsui avec shumpo rapide celui ci eu la surprise de découvrir que ses enfants était une copie de ses deux agents du gotei 13.

-Etto Ichigo -kun, Rukia-chan vous auriez pus nous dire ! Dit il aux roux et la petite brune qui aussitôt cessèrent de disputer les deux ados.

Et tous les deux prenne une couleur rouge brique sur leurs visage " Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Kyoraku-san " Clame le jeune taicho et la fukutaicho en niant tout en bloc .

-Hé Saki tu crois que on vas être punis en rentrant ? Demanda en murmurant le brun aux cheveux hérissé comme son paternelle .

-Je sais pas peut être qu'il seront telement heureux, de nous voir que on seras pas sanctionner! Dit elle en essayant de se convaincre elle même puis elle sentit dans un recoin de son shihakusho quelque chose puis le retira .

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la pierre responsable de leurs malheur, Ichigo qui les observer tout en discutent avec Rukia et Kyoraku-san faillit tomber parterre quand il aperçut l'objet responsable de telement de souffrance et d'avidité .

-L'hog l'hogyoku ptain pourquoi tu as ce truc de malheur dans tes main Masaki i ? Dit il carrément choqué les yeux grand ouvert

-L'hogyo..quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille ne comprenant pas pourquoi son jeune père réagissait si bouleversé et hostilement

...

Manoir Shiba

Dans le futur un shinigami qui ressemblait, encore a un jeune homme, faisait les cent pas tout en serrant les poing , sur son visage on pouvait lire une grande inquiétude et de la détresse ainsi que du stresse la pièce dans la quelle il se trouve, était balayer par sa pression spirituel il ne cessait de répéter " C'est ma faute je n'ai pas sus les protéger "

Byakuya qui avait appris la nouvelle était venus, pour soutenir sa soeur adoptive accompagner par Yoruichi , mais la vérité il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour aider le couple dans cette épreuve.

-Ichigo !Dis Rukia d'une petite voix anxieuse en serrant ses deux bambin contre elle

Celui- ci cessa ses vas et viens et rapidement rejoins sa femme il l'entoura de ses bras doucement " Je te promet que je vais les ramener a la maison " Déclara t' il fermement puis relâcha Rukia lui donna un baiser et embrassa la tête des jumeau et disparus rapidement .

Laissant tous le monde surpris de sa réaction ...Et tous finisses par se dire qu'il s'apprêter a faire une bêtise, donc décide de le suivre

...

Shouten 2 Urahara Kisuke

La porte se fracassa et le capitaine de la division 8 entra avec un regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui

-Urahara-san ! Cria l'homme au cheveux orange et au regard dur pleins de détermination

- je t'ai dis que ..! Commença Urahara avant d'être couper par un fort claquement de poing sur la table par son visiteur en colère

-Urusai écoute envois moi ou tu a envoyais mes enfants je vais les récupérer moi même et je trouverais bien un moyen de les ramener

-Tu es sur ? Demanda Geta boushi ses yeux cacher par son chapeau

-Certain !Dit il avec fermeté sans douter de ses propre paroles.

-Très bien je le ferais de toutes façon tu m'en laisse pas le choix ..Et je me sent coupable l'hogyoku seras détruit quand toi et les enfant seront de retour .

-Alors j'avais pas rêver c'était bien encore l'oeuvre de cette maudite pierre tch

"Je croyais que tu devais détruire cette objet après mon combat contre Aizen ? " Dit il avec un regard accusateur

-C'était désactivé mais je suppose quand Masaki-chan ou Mamoru kun as toucher l'hogyoku la pierre as absorber du reiatsu d'un d'entre eux surement en reconnaissant une partie de ta propre pression spirituelle et donc elle c'est réveillé.

-So ka maintenant trouve une solution ! Clama Ichigo dangereusement ses poing crépitant de son reiatsu qu'il avait du mal a retenir telement il était fou de rage et de culpabilité.

-Hai Hai je vais me mettre au boulot rapidement si tu veux te défouler descend au sous sol . Annonça l'homme avec un haori vert en pointant le doigt vers la trappe.

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête et disparu de la vue de Urahara " Ma ce garçon est toujours aussi impétueux j'ai plus cas demander a Tessai de réparer la porte d'entrée"

Mais avant qu'il puisse faire un geste il fut épinglé par terre ,par une furie petite brune au yeux violet répondant au nom de Shiba Rukia anciennement Kuchiki Rukia

-URAHARA KISUKE TU AS INTÉRÊT DE ME RENDRE MES BÉBÉ ! Gronda avec un regard d'envie de meurtre la femme d' Ichigo

Arriva derrière elle le taicho de la division 6 Kuchiki Byakuya portant Yûki dans ses bras et Shihouin Yoruichi avec Tensa dans les bras

-Et Kisuke on dirait que un missile a défoncer ta porte ...! S'exclama joyeusement Yoruichi

Une explosion secoua la boutique , suivit d'un tremblement assez fort " Je crois savoir ou se trouve le missile "Répondit elle en souriant quand elle sentit la pression spirituel augmenté en direction du sous sol

" Toosan " Dit Tensa avec un sourire en regardant vers le sol

...

Dans le passé

-Oh mes Shiba-san et Kuchiki-san, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dis que vous avez eu des enfants ! Dit Kisuke Urahara en secouant son éventail en riant .

Pour toutes réponse il ce reçus un coup de poing, de Rukia et Ichigo en même temps "Bakaaa"

-Tu tombe bien explique moi comment cette chose maudite est tomber dans ses mains . Dit le rouquin en pointant l'objet.

-De quoi parle tu ...Kami L'HOGYOKU !

-Oui t'as saleter de pierre que tu avais sceller juste après mon combat avec Aizen ! Lui cria Ichigo en l'attrapant par le devant de son kimono

-C'est pas possible L'hogyoku as était désactivé pas, par moi mes par toi après ta technique ultime pendant ton combat avec le traître la pierre as cesser d'être en vie. Et je peux te dire que la pierre est toujours dans mon se demanda mentalement comment aider les voyageurs a retourner chez eux ils comment ça a faire des calcul mentalement.

Masaki et Mamoru s'échange un regard d'incompréhension " C'est quoi l'hogyoku et Cette Aizen" Se demandèrent ils surpris et curieux .

-Alors qu'es ce qui se passe bon sang , je ne comprend pas ! Dit il sa mèche de cheveux recouvrant ses yeux pour pas montrer son stresse .

-Si j'ai bien comprit vous venez, du futur et c'est cette pierre qui vous a emmenez ici !Dit Rukia presque en riant mais elle eu des papillons dans son ventre qui on pris leurs envoles .

-Vous êtes vraiment nos enfants du futur ? Demanda Ichigo en redressant sa tête avec un léger sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres et le coeur qui se mis a battre plus fort

...

fin de chapitre 4 merci de me laisser vôtre avis


End file.
